Secure in Your Embrace
by MegaChoirQueer
Summary: What would have happened if the Death Ray had accidentally been aimed for the Evil Lair instead of The Abandoned Observatory? What if Megamind had then admitted his true feelings for Roxanne then? Find out in my debut fanfic! MegaRox pairing. No slash. Rated T for language and some sexual references.
1. Last words, Maybe

"But metals can be melted. By the heat of re-vahnge!" the supervillain came back to the superman of Metro City – or as Megamind pronounced it – Metrocity.

They were in another one of their disputes again. Oh, a kidnapping of Roxanne Ritchi followed by a battle between Megamind and Metro Man happened about once a week. Possibly twice. But it was nothing unusual. If anything, it was kind of getting boring by now.

"It's _revenge _and it's best served cold!" Metro Man corrected him.

"But it can easily be reheated. By the microwave of evil!" Megamind snapped back.

"Well, I think your warranty is about to expire." Metro Man heroically rebounded.

"Well maybe I bought an extended warranty."

"Warranties are invalid if you don't use the product for its intended purposes!"

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty!" Miss Ritchi sneeringly interrupted, "Can I go home now?" she smiled with her eyes opening wide, showing her scorn.

Megamind appeared slightly irritated at her interruption of their game, but that is secretly what he loved about the game: her feistiness. Her sassiness. It was what he loved most about _her_.

Yes, he loved her. He had fully accepted it a long time ago, when they were just teenagers. He was head-over-heels for her; it was too late to deny it. He adored every single little thing about her, except that she wasn't with him.

But he also loved this sport, so he had to push his secret admirations away when she was nearby.

Megamind then quickly snapped out of it and said, "Only if Metro Man can stand the full, concentrated power of the sun! FIRE!"

They all waited.

After nothing happened for a while, Minion tried to whisper, "Sir, would you come look at this for a moment?"

"What is it, Minion?" Megamind impatiently moaned.

"You should see that-"

Megamind cut him off. "You haven't even activated it yet! Ugh! I guess if you want something done right, do it yourself." He pushed the activate button.

"Sir you might want to know that the target was off. It's not set for the abandoned observatory," Minion warned him.

"Well, why didn't you say so, Minion?"

"I tried to, but-"

"Excuses, excuses. So, where is it set then?"

"Sir, that's what I was trying to tell you! It's set for here, the evil lair."

"Way to go, Megamind!" Roxanne Ritchi said with a sour wry.

"So does this mean, we'll die?" Megamind inquired Minion.

Minion shrugged unknowingly.

Megamind rushed to turn off the camera that screened at the abandoned observatory and the Metro Man Museum. Before he shut it off, though, he said, "It was nice working with you, Metro Man." Then all the citizens and Metro Man saw a black square where there once was video.

While the town was all in extreme, chaotic, mixed emotions, the three in Megamind's lair were feeling of doom.

Minion said to Megamind, "If we die, I want you to know you are my best friend. And I love you. Like a brother."

"Diddo. Minion, how much time do we have left?"

"Ehh… two minutes-ish. Not enough time to escape, if that is what you are asking."

"Could you leave me for just a second, Minion? Go in the other room?"

"Sure, sir." Minion was curious as to why he would want to be alone with Miss Ritchi still there, but it was an order, and he had to obey, even if that meant going all the way downstairs to be in a separate room.

As soon as Minion went downstairs, Megamind turned to Roxanne, untied her, grabbed her arms in a non-harmful, yet stern, grip, and looked dead into her eyes.

"Roxanne, now that I know we're about to die, I don't know how to say this. I've always wanted you to know, but it was never the right time. Well, we don't have much time left, but I just want you to know one thing. That…"

"I'm waiting," Miss Ritchi said as Megamind had a hard time uttering the words he was actually about to say.

"I love you."

Roxanne was left slack-jawed.

They looked into each other's eyes, gazing for what seemed an eternity.

"I love you, too."

They could not believe the words they were actually saying.

They have always playfully teased. Somewhat flirted. There was something apparent in the way they communicated that hinted it.

Perhaps they both knew it, too. They just probably ignored it and continued their little recreation of jokes and laughs.

It was all fun and games until now. Now they were both in danger.

They saw in each other's eyes their love for each other which they never even spoke, but their heart screamed.

They both leaned forward, at the same time, as if on cue, tilted their heads, closed their eyes and locked lips.

They were in heaven. In peace. In true serenity. No feeling has ever beaten this one. They were finally open with their true feelings and had no reason to hide them. This was the time to let everything go, to forget the world and just give in to their true wants and desires.

Roxanne was the Yin to Megamind's Yang. For once in his life, Megamind felt loved. For once in her life, Roxanne felt complete. They both felt secure in one another's embrace. They felt so safe in the near presence of death. But it did not matter, because what they had both been fantasizing about had become a reality. What Megamind had imagined mentally 24/7, what Roxanne endlessly wrote about in her diary, what they had both dreamt of every single night had finally come true!

They broke from their kiss and gazed in each other's souls with their arms wrapped around one another in an amorous embrace.

"I love you," they said, dreamingly, in unison.

Little did they acknowledge, they death ray countdown was ticking only 5 feet away from them.


	2. Awkward

**So... what did you think of my last cliffhanger? Well, find out the rest now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind (unfortunately).**

* * *

After a few minutes, they were wondering what had happened. They were supposed to be dead by now. Not that either of them had a problem with it not going off and blowing them to pieces, but it did make their little occurrence slightly uncomfortable.

Megamind went to go check the monitor. "Death Ray – Status: Failure," it read.

_Oh boy_, Megamind had thought to himself, _what did I just do?_

"Well, Miss Ritchi," Megamind said to her in an awkward manner, "it seems that my Death Ray has seemed to have failed on launch…"

"Oh," she said, unsure of what to say to that.

She had just been totally honest with her true feelings for the alien. And for what? They ended up not dying. Now they will both have to live with this…

"You can go home now, Miss Ritchi. I believe our business here is done."

"Well," the reporter said with an apparent shakiness in her voice, "that still leaves behind a lot of questions."

"I know, I – trust me, I know. We can answer those some other time."

Megamind was so scared. _What have I just done? _

Megamind knew of his feelings for the earthling, but to act on them? And, well, to think of it… she _had_ kissed him back. What did this all mean? Did she actually have feelings for him? Was she actually attracted to him? The questions raced through his head, dictating his thoughts never-endingly.

"Well, what just happened?" Roxanne asked him.

"I don't really know." He was still in disbelief. He had actually kissed the girl of his dreams. After all of this teasing and flirting, he had finally kissed her.

"Should we…?" Roxanne trailed off.

"Talk about this later?" Megamind finished her uncompleted sentence for her.

She confirmed him, "Yeah."

"Probably," he admitted.

They were both silent, even though both of them knew that silence would not answer this.

"Miss Ritchi, stop by here tomorrow if you want answers. I don't have the time right now, but tomorrow, I'm free. Preferably at noon, if you would. And don't bring you cameraman or your microphone or your nosy reporter skills. Just you. Am I clear?"

"Yes, very," she assured him.

"Okay. Very well," he nodded.

"But, how do I know where your hideout is?"

"Just look for an abandoned ware-_haws_ with a fake observatory made of wood on it."

"It's ware-_house_. But, rest assured, I will." she smiled. She normally found no use in correcting his speech, but she had to say _something_.

Megamind suddenly felt uncomfortable just sitting there in silence so he shouted, "Minion!"

Sure enough, Minion came riding up their invented elevator shortly after following with a "Yes, sir."

"Take Miss Ritchi home without me. I need some alone time," demanded the blue alien.

Minion replied in confusion, "Without you sir? Well, that is unusual, but sure enough, sir. May I have the car keys, sir?"

Megamind tossed him the keys to his legendary invisible car. Normally he would have gone with Minion, but he knew he needed to take a step back from her for a while.

Roxanne closed her eyes as Minion sprayed her with the Knock-out-spray. The woman became unconscious and Minion carried her over his shoulder.

Minion and Miss Ritchi gradually vanished from Megamind's sight as they descended on the lift.

Megamind sat in his leather chair for some time, thinking about what he would say, what he _could_ say, to Roxanne.

After contemplating for a good while, the villain decided to get up out of his chair and get some sleep.

* * *

**So... shocker, right? Keep reading to find out what happens! Chapter 3 should be out soon! And, please, review! Thank you! :D**


	3. Roxanne's Report

**Hey, I'm back! I haven't written in a while because I was trying to think of how I'm mapping out this story (and procrastination), but I got the third chapter up now, even though it is just a short little chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews! And before I forget...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Megamind or characters associated with it, even though I really wish I did!**

* * *

"And as it turns out," Roxanne said to the camera, "Megamind's 'genius' plot just ending in another glorious failure, with his Death Ray not going off at all after 'technical difficulties'. And wrapping up with tonight's report, fifteen-year-old, Claudia L. Shannon, from our very own Metro City, had won the Junior National Spelling Bee last Friday. Congrats, Claudia! And wrapping up with your 11 o'clock news, is Roxanne Ritchi, reporting live, from outside Channel 8 studios."

Roxanne gestured to her sloppy cameraman to stop recording. So, Hal, waking up from his fantasy with the beautiful reporter before him, did so.

"Thanks, Hal," Roxanne politely said, like she always did.

"No problem, Roxie," he replied with a suggestive wink.

With that, Roxanne turned quickly in the opposite direction to go home. She had to think everything through. Well, after what had just happened at an earlier time that day, she needed to go back to her apartment and relax. Away from everything and everyone and just think.

However, Hal stopped her in her tracks, like always, "Hey, wait, Roxanne. I was thinking that maybe you'd want to come over my place this Thursday. I'm throwing a party and it's gonna be, like, off the hook. I mean, I rented a DJ, ordered a bouncy house, made a gallon of dip, it's gonna be sick!"

"Thanks, Hal, but I really need to think some things through and don't wanna be around a crowd of people," she tried to decline as respectfully as she could. He was always trying to invite her out somewhere or over to his house for something odd, and she always said no. She really did feel bad for the guy, though. He didn't have any friends, he hasn't accomplished much, and he just wasn't that good-looking, and some of it wasn't his fault. She couldn't help it, though. She just was not interested in doing anything social with him; she had other things to do.

"Oh, that's the best part! It'll just be like you and me."

Roxanne looked at him, trying to hide the fact that she was really creeped out by this kid, because who invites someone to a 'party' and then only plans on inviting one person? Only Hal. She eventually responded, "I'm sorry, Hal, but-"

"I _did_ hire a wedding photographer. That's just in case we were, like, something crazy happened, and we wanted a picture of it like, maybe, we should have this for, like, ever."

Roxanne looked at him with complete repulse but tried to snap out of it quickly and said, "Sounds tempting, but, I'll have to pass."

"So,Thursday? Yes on Thursday? Soft yes on Thursday."

With that, Roxanne just continued on, walking to her yellow scooter. Once she got to the lemon-coloured motor scooter, she rode it all the way to her apartment, which was not very distant; it was only about 8 blocks away.

She remembered when she had gotten this scooter. Her mom had given it to her on her 16th birthday, since she could not afford a car. She used to use it almost every day. Then, adulthood came around, and she used taxicabs, and then the reporting van when she could; a scooter looked childish. However, she still used it occasion if she didn't have the money for a taxi or just wanted some exercise, and today she just wanted to burn off her stress while, conveniently, burning calories.

She arrived at the front of her apartment building and greeted Carlos, her doorman, who she was fond of in a sort of distant friend/close acquaintance way. He returned that with a "Hello, Miss Ritchi. How are you today?"

"Ah," she breathed in, "I could be better. But, it could always be worse, so.."

"I see. One of those days. Whatever the case may be, I hope you feel better, Miss Ritchi."

"Thank you, Carlos. I appreciate it," she said, while walking through the doors. She then elevated to the 9th floor, where her apartment was located.

When she walked into her apartment, number 903, she took in a deep breath of her air-conditioned paradise. After all that took place today, it was good to be home.

* * *

**So... did you like it? Reviews are appreciated! Oh, and, yes, I put in Carlos, for those Megamind fans who remember his name! I have plans for him... And yes, I put in the yellow scooter for those REAL Megamind fans who know what I'm talking about. Oh, and since (kinda) theme songs are becoming common to give to chapters, consider this chapter's theme to be "The Creep" by The Lonely Island, since Hal's such a weirdo. Well, review, please! Hoped you enjoyed it! Look forward to Chapter 4! :D**


	4. Megamind's Journal 1

**So, here's the fourth chapter to the story! It's the longest one yet. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and alerts. It makes my day every time I see a new one of those! Really. This chapter is an entry from Megamind's journal, because he keeps one in this little AU. Note: the things in parentheses and italics are his pronunciation of a word. I only used this maybe once or twice, but just so it makes sense when you read it, I thought I should mention it. Also, I should give credit to Mia Vaan who gave me the idea for the power in the hospital thing (you'll understand if you read it) which I read in her story, _Knocked Up_, which, if you haven't read it, you should; it's a great fanfic. And before I forget:  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MEGAMIND! (**Even though I like to pretend I do sometimes**)**

* * *

…and they'll be in shock at my amazing Death Ray! Oh, to see the looks on their drone-like faces when they find out I'm not at the REAL observatory! I'm so enthusiastic _(en-thus-e-a-stick)_! I cannot wait! Well, I should get to bed. I need some beauty sleep to keep up with these devilishly handsome looks!

Sinisterly,  
Megamind

* * *

October 28, 2010

Dear Journal,

Here's my day so far: Set out to kill Metro Man, the Death Ray points at the Evil Lair, and it ends up not going off. Loss on my account. Typical.

But, something is different this time. Something… happened.

Everyone thought that the ray would honestly hit the lair, resulting in a huge panic from everyone involved – Minion, Metro Man, the citizens, Miss Ritchi, and especially myself – and when people are in panic, they say things. Things they don't mean. Or, at least, don't mean _to say_.

All the times I had supposedly approached death, I just looked it in the face and laughed. But this time, it became serious. I knew the power of that weapon.

Not to mention, Miss Ritchi was in danger's way. Now, I know I may be the villain, and an amazing one at that, but I personally vowed never to harm Miss Ritchi. You know that vow. I wrote in here a while back. But the point is, I felt guilty. Those supposed last seconds were all I could be certain of. I wanted to make them count.

Oh, I think you know where this is going.

Like the fool I am, I confessed my true feelings for Roxanne. I told her I loved her.

She said she loved me, too.

Then guess what!

We kissed! Both of us. Willingly.

Did you ever think this day would come? Ever?

I felt so… complete. So wholesome. Like I could just be there forever, in her arms.

But, as the old English proverb says, all good things must come to an end.

Shortly after our romantic encounter, we realized nothing was happening. No signal. No ray. No anything.

As it turns out, like I stated earlier, it failed to go off.

And as happy I am that no one got hurt – or something worse – it makes things awkward between me and Miss Ritchi now. I mean, it would be a little odd to hear that the man who kidnaps you on a rather frequent basis is in love with you, no?

But, I can't help but constantly wonder if that is truly how she felt – if she really is in love with me.

I'd like to think that she meant it. Oh, how I wish she meant it! However, the odds are that she said it out of fright and that she wanted her last words to help someone feel better.

The Roxanne I know doesn't judge books by their covers, unlike every Metrocitian (yes, journal, I know, everyone says I just can't make up words, like Metrocitian, but I have a feeling they just don't like to admit my words are better than theirs) who runs away when they see me, screaming in fright.

But Roxanne… no. She sees the _real _me. Even I don't see the real me, but I'm certain she does.

Yet, should I be... less right… I would be heart-broken.

Oh, how could I be such a fool! She'd never love me! In truth, who would? I'm the bad guy. The villain. The anti-hero. Not to mention an alien. A big-headed, _blue_ alien, at that.

Metro Man could have any woman at the tips of his fingers. He could fly off into the sunset and carry her in his arms.

But, me? No. I'm just a creep. A freak of nature. A monster.

I never wanted to be a villain. No, I just wanted to be normal, but with me looking the way I do, fitting in wasn't exactly an option.

Was it my fault I landed up in prison? No. Was it my fault everyone loved Metro Man more than me? No. Was it my fault that all of those times in shool, the teacher hated me and the students bullied me? No! So why am I the one to blame? I wish I knew.

I wish they just understood what it was like to be me. Just to be in my shoes, for a day, an hour, a moment.

Everyone seems to be living their lives all happy and perky, while I am here, unable to do all of that. Why can't I get the girl? Why can't I have a family? Why can't I just be... normal?

I never had parents. Well, excluding the first eight days of my life. I had to teach myself everything I knew about life, love, and the whole she-bang. Now, I understand there are people who have been abused or neglected by their parents or have never even met them at all, and I pity them there more than myself, but a lot of people don't understand _anything_ like that. A lot of people just look past that like it doesn't hurt. Well, it does.

I never really had a role model to look up to. I never had a guide of any sort. All I had was my one friend, Minion, who is the really only family I have, even if there is no blood relation. He was always there for me, through thick and thin.

But, sometimes, I wish they just knew. How hard it is for me. To just have to leave not only your city, not only your country, but your planet. To have to start a life in a place where no one is like you, where you don't have a choice in how they look at you. I mean, I landed in a prison. And lived there. How do you think I liked that?

I put on this front that I am this evil villain because if I tried to show the real me, like I did way back when I was in shool, they'd laugh at how pathetic they think I am. I tried to make friends, I tried to get along with other people, but they just shunned me. I get the attention I need now.

I need the attention. I know that being the bad guy, even if it's not the right thing to do, gets me attention. I never had that attention before this. I never would get it, unless I did something to make myself known. Villainy was the only outlet I could do it in, so I seized the opportunity. I just wanted to be noticed. Maybe after they realized why I became a villain, I used to think, they'd understand that I'm just a person, like them. Boy, was I wrong.

But, apparently, they'll never get it. That I'm not this monstrous miscreation everyone perceives. When are they going to get it? I'm not that evil! When I shut down the power in Metrocity, I leave the power on for hospitals and fire stations. When I kidnap Miss Ritchi, she never gets hurt. I don't murder, I don't rape, I don't steal from innocent people's homes, and I don't kidnap anyone else but Miss Ritchi, who doesn't seem to mind it. So, how am I so terrible? That's what I don't get.

I should just try to deal with it, like I've been doing. But, as of today, I am officially sick of this villain thing! For the first time, I saw what I could have had with Roxanne if I wasn't the way I am. I don't know what I'll do about it, but I know for certain, I will do something. Maybe, just maybe, I don't want to be the bad guy anymore.

Confused and Unsure of What to do,  
Megamind

* * *

**So...? Reviews are very much appreciated! Very, very much appreciated! Also, I feel the theme for this song should be "Creep" by Radiohead, because that describes how Megamind feels when he writes this and is very fitting for his true feelings. If you liked this one, I plan to do more of these journal entries and am probably going to start a new fanfic soon about if Megamind kept a journal through the whole movie, and before, what would it say? Good idea? Yes? No? Tell me! I'm always very thankful for your feedback. Look forward to Chapter 5! :D  
**


	5. Roxanne's Diary 1

**Hey! Finished Chapter 5! Another journal entry type thing, but this time it's Roxanne's diary! The theme song is actually mentioned in the story. It's called "Confusion" by Electric Light Orchestra (ELO), and it's an old one, but it really fits her feelings of mixed emotions and struggling to figure things out. Sorry it took a while to put up, I've been busy and stuff. Well, here it is! Chapter 5!**

* * *

…but I don't think it's realistic. He'd never give up the little hobby he makes out of kidnapping me. If only he would just take the time and slow down. Maybe we could get to know each other better. He seems like an interesting guy, and as weird as it is for me to say it, he is pretty damn hot! Well, what do I have to hide, it's not like anyone's ever going to read this. I have to get some rest. The opening of the Metro Man Museum is tomorrow, and I have to have on my happy face so I can pull off caring about a darned museum.

Love,  
Roxanne Ritchi

Thursday, October 28, 2010

Dear Diary,

So. Today was an eventful day, if not more.

The Metro Man Museum opened today, like I said last time. And of course, after reporting about its establishment, and being hit on by Hal, Megamind's henchman, Minion, sprayed me with some knock-out aerosol. I awoke, to none other than one of Megamind's little hideouts.

Metro Man, or as I better know him as, Wayne, and Megamind got in a back-and-forth banter over justice and corrosive metals and warranties and God only knows what else.

Well, after I intervened by saying, "Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Can I go home now?", Megamind said to fire his Death Ray. Minion tried to point out that something was wrong, but Megamind, being the stubborn jackass he is, paid no mind to what he was saying and activated the ray himself. Minion the told him it wasn't aimed for the observatory. It was aimed for the Evil Lair.

Naturally, when people come close to death, they panic. And when people panic, they say things. Things they wouldn't normally say. Things they probably shouldn't say.

Megamind and I were no exception. After he found out we were going to die, (well, that's what they thought anyway) he sent Minion out of the room. I was curious as to why he sent him out. What could he possibly be doing? Was it another one of his evil schemes?

He said, "Roxanne, I… I… I"

"I'm waiting!" I hastily replied, not wanting to take any B.S.

"I love you."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. I was not expecting that to come out of his mouth. The predictable suddenly became the unpredictable.

I looked into his exotic green eyes. Could he have meant it? By the look in his eyes, he did. Really, he never lied that much, and I have no idea why he would lie about something like this, at a time like this.

I didn't know what to say, so I just put myself on autopilot. I didn't wanna actually have to comprehend this whole 'everything-I've-ever-known-is-coming-to-an-end-for-me' thing. So, I didn't control it when the words just fell out of my mouth, like they were gravitated towards some outside force. I didn't mean to do it, I swear!

I said to him, "I love you, too."

I know, I know, how could I possibly be so naïve? It's just not fair to him. I don't know if I meant what I said or not. It could have been my subconscious speaking.

I just... don't know. It would be so complicated for us to be together. With him being, well, a villain, and me being the supposed girlfriend of the heartthrob hero, Metro Man, who you, diary, know better as Wayne, and the kidnappee of nearly all of Megamind's "evil" plots?

And not just that. People would call me crazy for being with an alien. People would think I was evil. What if things worked out, and down the line, we wanted to get married? Can we legally do that? And what about kids? I don't think that is even an option.

I should probably admit to myself that I _do_ want to be with him before I weigh the pros and cons. I do like him. In all honesty, no matter what I say in real life, I really want him.

But just because you want something, doesn't mean you _should_ do it, which is why I am going to weigh my options.

If, he were to actually consider a relationship, I could just say no. We have a professional relationship, and professional relationships have professional boundaries. It's not just him either. It's one of the many, many reasons I wouldn't date Hal. And even if Wayne weren't gay, half of the grounds I wouldn't be with him is because of that. Now, he and I are very close friends, but for professional relationships, dating should probably be out of the question.

Also, he is "evil" (more like a misunderstood child, if you ask me), and I don't need a bad reputation. People are scared of him. People shun him. People hate him. What if they did the same thing to me? How could I live? The simplest of things now would be unmanageable, such as getting groceries or going to the laundromat. I don't think I could live like that. But if I told him no, I feel I'd be missing out on something. Like I'd regret not giving him a chance for the rest of my life.

So, I could say yes and just keep it low-profile. I mean, no one would have to know. We could keep it under control. As long as we don't go out in public, or anything like that. It'd kind of be exciting now that I think about it. A secret love affair. Forbidden love seems like it'd never get boring. It'd be an adventure! Still, what if we got caught? I'm not the type of girl everyone expects to have secret lovers.

But, to hell what they think! I could just have a normal, public relationship with him. That is, if we got to know each other better first. But if we did, why should I hold back? Who gives a damn about what they think? Not me. Love is love. Regaurdless of gender, race, and COLOUR! And to tell Megamind he's wrong because he has a different colour skin than us is racism. I mean, sure, there's other factors than that, but during his whole career, he never really hurt _anyone_.

Oh, stop providing excuses for him, Roxanne. He's a villain. He'll never change. He almost killed you earlier today, and it was serious this time.

But he didn't….

No. Maybe I did die. And this is Hell. But, oh, kissing him was like heaven!

So, I didn't die, because confusion sucks too much to be paradise, but knowing I was with him, for that period in time, is way too invigorating to be the underworld.

I'm just so confused. Remember the song "Confusion" by ELO? That's how I feel. Confusion, it's a terrible shame. ELO got it straight on.

I just wanna talk this out with somebody. Get some advice. But everyone will call me crazy. They'll think I'm mentally unstable. If I told Wayne, he'd kill Megamind. If I told Raven, she'd tell Mom. If I told Robin, she wouldn't tell Mom, but she'd tell me what to do and boss me like I was a little kid. If I told Mom, she'd yell at me and tell me to go out with Metro Man again. If I told dad, he'd… just no. I could tell Rayna. She wouldn't tell Mom or boss me, but I sort of look up to her. I'm scared to know what she'd say. My other friends are all on a vacation together, since work wanted me here for the opening of that stupid museum. You know, Jo and Marcy. They're with Kirstie and Flora, whom I don't speak with often. I wouldn't want to interrupt their holiday by calling them just because I have a dilemma.

I think that maybe I should just sleep on it, ya know? Maybe in the morning it'll make more sense. For now, I know I need some rest. I'm going to stop by Megamind's lair and we're going to talk this through like adults. We both need some closure. And I need some rest before that closure can happen.

Love,

Roxanne Ritchi

* * *

**So? Whatcha think? Please review! It's like little virtual candy to me! And who doesn't like candy? If you don't, that's cool, but I DO! xD Let me know if I should do more of these journal entries in the reviews! Thanks for your support and time and I hope to enthrall you with the next chapter which should be out soon, but I make no promises! :D**


	6. I Can't Make You Love Me

**Ollo! It took a while to post because it **_**is**_** my longest chapter up to date, but, finally, here is a chapter multiplied by SIX (the 6****th**** chapter of **_**Secure in Your Embrace**_**)! Before you read this, there are a few things I should say first. For starters, thank you SOOO much for your reviews! I really appreciate them, really! Second, the theme song for this chapter was a tie between "I Can't Make you Love Me" by Bonnie Raitt and "Make you Feel my Love" by Adele. Third, I'm going to warn you for some language/swear words and talk about a certain character being a homosexual. There are a couple times those come up, so if you are uncomfortable with that, sorry, but don't read it. Remember, I warned you! And last, I DO NOT OWN MEGAMIND! Okay, well, enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Megamind saw Roxanne waiting outside of the Evil Lair, wondering why he even told her to meet him in the first place. _I'm going to have to relocate now,_ Megamind thought, beating himself up over his absent-mindedness the previous day.

Roxanne waited outside impatiently trying to figure out how to get in. All of a sudden, a flashing group of coloured lights disjointed in front of her and it appeared as if a man she did not recognize walked through one of the walls of the lair.

"Roxanne, come with me," he instructionally said to her. Deciding that it probably had to do something with the whole Megamind deal, she followed. As she did so, she began to wonder why she even showed up. She could have forgotten about the whole thing and just have stood him up. However, Roxanne felt she had a moral responsibility to make clarity of this whole thing. She had thought through what she was going to do and had made up her mind about how she felt and intended on following through with the boundaries she set.

She was right, she soon realized. The stranger shifted an outer ring around his watch, and then appeared a big-headed, blue alien body.

"How are you, Miss Ritchi?" her frequent kidnapper asked genuinely.

"Fine, but can we please cut to the chase? There's a lot we need to talk about, if you haven't noticed," she said in a sassy, almost irritable, voice.

"Oh, yes. That. Well, let's just go into the other room. We can sit down and talk about this rationally," said Megamind. He was nervous, for he didn't know how these type conversations worked nor did he know what he was going to say, but tried to put on his best devilishly handsome poker face.

He took her into some sort of lounge where there were blue and black chairs and sofas. There was a coffee table made with black glass in front of one of the loveseats and a plasma television set on the wall that was painted in cerulean and coal-tinted stripes. It was certainly not the type of living room Roxanne expected Megamind to have.

"You can take a seat," Megamind suggested. Roxanne did as told, and took sat in an ultramarine-coloured club chair next to the seat that was obviously reserved for Megamind; am internally leather-coated bubble chair with a big, blue "M" on the outside's back.

When they were both fully settled, Roxanne looked up at Megamind and courteously stipulated, "Well, explain."

Megamind sighed as he avoided eye contact. While still looking away, he shyly warned, "Don't forget, if you judge me, I can dehydrate you immediately into a tiny blue cube. Remember that before you say anything."

With that, Roxanne could tell he was sincere and, she found this a tad hard to believe, embarrassed. It took every ounce of strength she had not to make some sort of joke out of what he said, but she has never seen this side of him, so she figured she'd show him a side of her he's never seen either, and said, "I promise I won't judge you."

In response to her gentle, accepting voice, Megamind looked up at her with his big green eyes. There was a softness in Megamind's behaviour that he has never shown to anyone before, let alone Roxanne.

"Okay," Megamind broke the silence. He had a shakiness in his voice, as if he thought he were about to be attacked.

Roxanne looked up at him and gazed into his exotic emerald eyes. She, however, could see not a monster, but a man. A man with feelings and emotions and thoughts just like anyone else. She saw a person.

She thought that he was being very self-conscious, nonetheless. He looked so defenceless as if he would break if he moved. She knew something was wrong. The Megamind she knew brushed every obstacle off as if it didn't matter. He laughed and had a good time even when he knew he was about to lose. So, why was he being so delicate now? She thought it was rather adorable, even though her heart broke as she realized his vulnerability and shame.

Megamind began to explain, "It started back at the observatory. It was supposed to be a normal encounter, like any other day. I'd kidnap you, Metro _Mahn _would come and try to rescue you, we'd get in a back-and-forth banter of brawns and brains, he'd win, and I'd go back to prison: nothing unusual.

"However, when I found out the Death Ray was accidentally aimed for the Evil Lair instead of the observatory, I didn't know what to do. See, normally I would panic in a risky situation, but that's just because I like to put on a show for people and I know I'm not going to die, I'm just going to lose the game."

Roxanne interrupted him in a joking frustration, "Ugh! You only worded that so I'd lose, didn't you?"

"Ha-ha! No, but I'm glad I could make you lose _The Game_! I didn't even know you knew what that was," Megamind replied in comic relief.

"Well, I do!" she interjected, and then requested, "Carry on, please."

"Anyways, this time was different. I knew we were in real danger. That thing could kill us. I didn't want you to worry or panic, even though I knew you wouldn't, yet I tried to remain calm. I was going to use my Hoverbike, but I haven't quite tested it yet, and knew it wouldn't fit all three of us, and I couldn't just take one of you and leave the other one to die. I could have told Minion to take you, because a captain goes down with his ship, you know, but there's a type of bond someone from my species and their Minion forms, and when a Minion's master or mistress dies, they automatically die as well. I'll tell you about that some other time. However, if we were going to die, I had to make sure you didn't get scared. Plus, I'm a man, and that's what men do. We protect."

Roxanne made a witty smirk at that last remark of his, yet didn't say anything to interfere, so that Megamind could continue telling her this story.

"Then, it hit me. This was going to be the last time I'd ever see you. I decided to confess to you my true feelings. Nothing could ever repay for your death, but I hoped that would be sufficient enough to be worth something. I don't know if you've ever noticed it, but the whole reason I kidnap you is so you'd be impressed. Maybe I was doing it the wrong way, but believe me, I had good intentions. I just wanted you to notice me. I figured, if I was going to die I might as well tell you the truth.

"When you told me you had the same feelings, I don't think I have ever been as happy as I was then. When we kissed, it was like I was in evil heaven. I've never kissed a girl before, and when I kissed you, my dream had finally come true. I had wanted to be with you ever since the day I met you, Miss Ritchi, and for it to be real, was just amazing.

"When it didn't go off, I was relieved. I could barely handle knowing you were about to die, considering I promised I would never hurt you in all of my years of kidnapping. Yet, it was quite awkward. Even if you felt the same way, you seemed like you were uncomfortable. I couldn't help but feel uneasy as well. I was left with no choice but to talk with you another time, which is why I told you to come here in the first place."

Roxanne was a little stunned. It was quite a cluster of information to take in at once, even though all he did was retell the story from his point of view. That didn't even explain why he started feeling anything for Roxanne at all. The villain falling for the victim? It just seemed so far-fetched to her. However, she had no room to talk, and she knew it. She fell in love with the bad guy in return.

"Wait a minute. You promised never to hurt me?" she enquired. Megamind's cheeks turned a cute shade of purple at that. Roxanne thought it was rather adorable and was flattered.

"Well, Roxanne. Just because I'm a villain doesn't mean I'm an asshole, if that's what you're asking," Megamind responded. He then added, "Just don't tell anyone. I have to keep my reputation, you know?"

"Okay," she giggled, "I won't."

Megamind just smiled at that. He thought her laugh was the cutest thing in the world. "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before."

"Yeah, it's been a while," she grinned. "So, when did you start to have feelings for me?" she brought up. She wanted to know. She didn't think she wanted to start to begin a relationship with him, but it never hurt to ask these kinds of questions, right?

"I've always been attracted to you, since I saw you on the news as a reporter. But I remember one day in specific when I fell head over heels for you. It was the first time I kidnapped you. Do you remember that day? Metro _Mahn _took you out for dinner at that new Italian restaurant at the time, _Bella Metro_, and I saw you two together. You didn't look like you were that interested in him, nor did he look interested in you, and I didn't know if you went as friends, but as soon as I saw you in that purple dress, I became the most jealous man in the universe. So, I decided to test out my new Knock Out spray. When you were walking your separate ways, I ran up to you and sprayed you right in the face. You immediately passed out. I carried you into the invisible car, and put a bag over your head.

"Apparently, you were out for longer than it was supposed to work for, about the whole night. When you woke up, you screamed. It was muffled, because the bag was still over your head, but Minion and I could still hear you, so as soon as I got into position, Minion lifted the bag off of your head. You looked straight forward and saw my leather-studded spinny chair. I turned around and slyly said, 'Hello, Miss Ritchi.' You screamed in fear. You've never been kidnapped by me before, so you were frightened as to what I would do to you. You did get a little feisty with me after yelling, 'Where the fuck am I? You better fucking tell me! Or I'll acquaint you with my fist!' I thought it was rather humorous. That is, until you untied yourself and I found out you're a woman of your word."

Roxanne remembered that first encounter and chuckled a little. Megamind smiled at her joyful giggle for he loved to see her in such a state of pleasance.

"After that, you began to act rather coquettish with me. It was subtle, but I noticed. At first I didn't think you really felt that way about me, that perhaps the flirtatiousness was just a side effect of your temptress charm. Eventually, I just tried to quit, but I couldn't. I knew you probably wouldn't want me, because I _am _the bad guy, and the bad guy doesn't get the girl. No one likes the villain."

"I like the villain," Roxanne openly said, trying to get him to flirt with her.

_What am I doing? I thought I'd concluded on a professional relationship. _Roxanne introspectively protested her actions.

"Well, I think he likes you, too," the handsome blue alien slyly signalled with a raise of his eyebrow.

They were too far apart to kiss from their spots as of then, so while Megamind was mentally stressing over whether or not he should go over there to kiss her or not, a question arose in his mind, and he felt defeated.

"But aren't you dating Metro _Mahn_?" he asked with an envious accent.

"Nope. I haven't told many people that, and have never told anyone as to why, but, no, we are not."

"But I always thought you were…" he drifted off as Roxanne began to speak.

"I know. Everyone did. But we never were, and never will be. Rumours spread, but we didn't stop them. It gave me a huge career boost, and Wayne had an alibi if anyone… well, never mind."

Megamind was thrilled to hear this, but he wanted to know why Metro Man needed an alibi. Did it have to do with why she wouldn't date the super hero, the reason she's never told anyone before?

"Alibi for what?" Megamind wondered aloud. Metro Man wasn't involved in committing any crime, was he?

"Well, considering I'm the only one who knows and he told me not to tell anyone, I don't think his arch enemy would count as an exception," Roxanne acerbically responded.

The periwinkle man replied, "Oh, just tell me. Who am I going to blab to?"

"The whole town of Metro City. I just don't want to break my promise to him. If it weren't for that, I'd let you know."

"So, how do I know you aren't lying to me?" Megamind tried to manipulate the answer out of her.

"How do you know I'm not?" she countered with a teasing contradiction.

"I don't. But I never will unless you tell me!" Megamind waited for her to answer him, but when she just glared at him in silence he gave a puppy-dog face and whimpered, "Pwese?"

Roxanne could not ear to say no to those beautiful green orbs of his, and said, "Fine! Only if you swear that you won't tell anybody. I mean it, Megamind."

"Alright…" he mumbled, disappointed that he couldn't blurt whatever secret Metro Man was hiding to everyone in Metro City.

"Wayne is gay," she revealed. She half-regretted telling him, but was kind of relieved that she could get it off her chest.

"Oh," Megamind uttered in shock. He had nothing against gays; in fact, he felt he could relate to them: you live your whole life trying to do your best and being yourself, but people try to knock you down for something you can't even help. However, he never really expected Metro Man to be gay, but maybe that was just because Roxanne was such good beard.

"Yeah, but please don't judge him for it. I don't know how you feel about people like that, but despite his pride and arrogance, he's a really nice guy and I don't want the radicals to go postal on him. He doesn't deserve it," Roxanne requested of him. She knew Megamind probably wouldn't dislike him for it, but she was worried he'd get back at him with this knowledge.

"I don't think I have any reason to out him," Megamind began, "because even though we may be rivals, I know how it feels to be rejected by everyone for something you can't help, and I wouldn't wish that upon anyone."

"Well, that's a relief! God, I can't tell you how good it feels that someone else knows besides me!" Roxanne sighed with comfort.

"You think you know someone so well… I guess you did fool everyone," he joked.

"Yeah, I guess so," she blushed.

"So, that means you're… single?"

"Yup," Roxanne stated awkwardly.

"Roxanne, may I ask you something?" Megamind requested, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back. He thought to himself, _how could I be so stupid?_ He knew Roxanne wouldn't want to start a relationship with a villain, especially one who wasn't even of the human race. It would be embarrassing to kidnap her from then on if she declined him now. He could not face rejection from her. He could handle rejection from the rest of the world, but not from Roxanne. It'd simply be too heart-breaking to handle. But it was too late.

Roxanne gave the green light by saying, "Sure, go ahead." _Oh no, I know what he's going to ask._ She felt awful and reasonably sympathetic. She wanted to say yes so badly, but could not allow herself to do such a thing. Even if he wasn't truly evil, everyone thought he was and that would give Roxanne a bad image, and she needed to look suitable for her job, or else she could get fired, and she didn't want to jeopardise that.

"Do you enjoy my company?" Megamind straightforwardly queried.

"Why, yes," she answered.

"Even though I'm bald and have the complexion of a popular primary colour?"

"Well, you don't judge a book by its cover or a person from the outside," she quoted. Her father always used to tell her that growing up. She was close with her dad, and picked up most of her beliefs and moral values from him.

"Then, do you think that maybe… we could… go out sometime?" the blue extra-terrestrial enquired. Then he thought to himself, _Oh, you moron! Why did you ask that? _He nervously waited for her response as a singer would wait to hear the results of an audition. He felt like that's what this was, an audition. That he'd perform well for her and then he'd get pleasant feedback. He wasn't too sure of how she would judge his presentation, so he became frightened as all the "What if's" popped in and out of his mind.

Roxanne was not sure how to reply to her kidnapper. She told herself she'd make her boundaries crystal clear for Megamind, so why did she want to say yes so badly? Yet, she stuck with her decision and said, "Megamind, as incredibly handsome as you may be, I just can't. You're the bad guy, and I have a status of being a well thought-of woman. I really like you, but I just can't risk losing my job over something like this. I need my employment because someone's gotta pay the bills and put food on the table and being with you... looks bad. Don't get me wrong, I want to be with you, but I just don't think it's possible."

Megamind's psyche shattered into a trillion pieces as his heart split into twos. The only woman he loved, the only woman he had _ever_ loved, just turned him down. And for what? Her _career_. He would have been incredibly angry if he wasn't so depressed.

"Okay," he snivelled. He really could not bear to see her. He could empathise with her, but he just wish he could make her love him, to make her feel his love. But he knew she had every right to say no. He should have known. He knew the bad guy doesn't get the girl, no matter how hard he tries.

Roxanne felt so bad. She was worried he was going to cry. In fact, she could have sworn she saw a single tear escape his angel eyes. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "but I can't. I hope you can understand. I just don't know about anything anymore. I really like you, I do, but we can't be together. We indisputably cannot. There are too many consequences and it's a burden I can't deal with right now. I'm not exactly ready for that type of relationship with you yet."

"Well, I can't make you love me," he said candidly. There was silence. He continued, "You know I'd do anything to make you feel my love. But, I can't force you to do anything." He was still staring at the ground, for it hurt him too much to see this kidnapper: the kidnapper of his heart. "I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but if you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting."

With that, Roxanne deemed that the conversation was over. She got up and walked towards the door as Megamind walked in the other room, head drooping down to the floor. She looked back at him, the broken-hearted mess he was. She walked through the holographic wall, bawling at her decision that she soon regretted.

* * *

**Poor Megamind! I cried while writing this chapter (while listening to the theme songs). Well, please tell me what you think in the reviews! I'd like to know your thoughts/perceptions/ideas/predictions/etc. It gives me more motivation to keep this going. I don't know when Chapter 7 will be up. I'm going to choir camp all next week, so probably not until then! Hopefully when I come back I'll have more reviews to come back to, eh? Also, I have to give credit about Minion and Megamind's bond thing where the other one dies to Mia Vaan in her story, **_**Healer of the Universe**_**, which is super awesome! And there are several fics with Metro Man/Music Man/Wayne being gay, but I got this idea in particular from Salem Anderson's story, **_**Supervillain for Sale, All Proceeds Go to Charity**_** which is another awesome one. Okay, well REVIEW please! Whoever does so gets a virtual ****churro****! :D**


	7. Crying in the Rain

**Ollo! Sorry it's been a while since my last update. There was choir camp, and then my computer crashed, and now I can only work on my old 1995 desktop in Safe Mode. But I couldn't leave you off at that last chapter, now could I? And thanks for the reviews I got since then! I know I sound repetitive, but I really appreciate them and I can't thank the people who do review enough for helping me get better. So, please, if you read this and you have absolutely anything to say, say it; I won't get offended as long as it's not anything like "You suck, go kill yourself"... because then I'd have to report you for harassment. Moving on, I couldn't think of a theme song for this chapter, but if you have a suggestion, leave it in the reviews and I will get back to you! Well, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

After she walked about a block or two away from the "villain's" lair, Roxanne found it excruciatingly heartbreaking to walk through the downpour plummeting from the ash-coloured clouds above. She found the dreary, lifeless weather exasperatingly fitting for her inner emotions, with the grey, sombre skies surrounding her. On the bright side, the raindrops covered up the tears falling from her crystal blue eyes.

She didn't want rain, she didn't want sunshine; she didn't know what she wanted except that she wished she could take back everything she just said to Megamind.

There were countless amounts of jobs she could take, and she knew this, but there was only one man who could ever make her feel as wholesome and content as she did the day before, and she just turned him down.

_Step, splash, step, splash._ The noise of the water pools against her feet brought her back to reality and she didn't like that. The sound reminded her that we are all just a bunch of atoms put together in certain forms, which she didn't like to think of. She wanted to think that emotions were beyond science, that the heart was a higher level of humanity, but hearing that sound made her doubt that humans, and aliens for that matter, even had a purpose, a reason, a destiny. It made her become conscious where she was and her surroundings, and that struck a chord and made her remember why she was in that very location.

All of these terrible feelings just collapsed down on her all at the same time. First Megamind, then the downpour. But she should have expected this; it never rains, but it pours.

Becoming fed up with having to push herself through the rainstorm, the reporter stopped right in her tracks and slowly lowered herself to the ground. She sat in the middle of the abandoned parking lot and wept.

She threw her hands in front of her tear-stained face, trying to hide herself; not because she was worried others would see her, but that she would see herself. She felt flawed, ashamed, and naked, as if she were being too vulnerable and adolescent.

Kicking her legs out and down, she threw a childlike tantrum. The water on the ground dispersed as she threw her feet against the puddles.

"How could I do this?" she yelled out in a sort of pain she had never felt before. It was a literal ache, too, and it was a tense compression in the centre of her chest, near her breastbone. The intense throbbing made it hard for Roxanne to breathe, and she found herself hyperventilating from crying so violently.

Her soul was stained with sorrow, fading as the light of day. She was always preaching about how people shouldn't judge a book by its cover or a person from the outside, but here she was, rejecting the only guy she ever really cared about, all because of his "image", and an image which did not line up with the truth at al, at that, for she knew he had good intentions. Like, what about that vow he made to never hurt her? That didn't seem like a real cold-hearted villain to Roxanne.

She didn't want to go back to her apartment and face real life. She knew that part of life, and she didn't like it. The part of life that didn't involve Megamind or his kidnappings, or his plots, or even just reporting about him was boring to her. She would arrive at her apartment building, be greeted by Carlos, lie to him again and tell him her day was going fine, and then she'd sit there working on a new report or reading a novel from her book club. Boring.

Yet, she wasn't sure if she should turn around and go back to the evil lair, like her heart told her to do. What would she say? What would she do? _"Hey, I know I just rejected you for my career, but I changed my mind? Wanna go grab a coffee?" _No.

So, she sat there crying, thinking about all the things she could have said instead, all the things she _should_ have said instead. She could have just told him the truth while they were at it. He did, so why shouldn't she have done so as well? Tell him the truth. That she had been fantasizing about being with him for a long, long while. That she had written about him countless times in her diary. That... that she loved him.

This brought her to think of all the times Megamind had kidnapped her over the past few years. All the times they had those "witty banters" which would more appropriately be called flirting, all the times he had called her a temptress to him, all the times they were only millimetres apart from one another's faces... It all made sense now. Replaying these scenes in her head made her realise how in love with her Megamind really was, which made her cry even more.

She contemplated between going back to the lair and walking to the apartment, and did so for nearly a full hour filled with yelling, shouting, weeping, stomping, and pouting. After she admitted to herself that she was thoroughly stumped from tip to toe, she pulled out her wallet and grabbed a quarter. Heads meant going back to the lair; tails meant walking to her manor.

When she flipped the coin and saw the outcome, she picked the currency up, dusted herself off, and followed through with fate's decision.

* * *

**Ehh? What will happen? Does she go back to her apartment? Does she go to the evil lair? If so, is she forgiven? The possibilities are endless! :D Mwahaha! Review and stuff. Pwese? I thought so. ;) And don't forget to leave your suggestion for a theme song in the reviews, because I got a little stumped on finding a song about a woman rejecting a man because he's a supposedly evil alien and that would ruin her career as a reporter and her reputation as the superhero's fake girlfriend who is actually just a beard... And look forward to the next chapter!**


	8. Megamind's Journal 2

**Ollo! I'll make this A/N short. The theme song is Yesterday by The Beatles and thanks for the views and reviews. It's only been about a day since my last update, so I haven't received many, but thanks for the ones I did get! :D Well, here ya go! My next chapter! (P.S. The parts in the chapter that look like this: "**Melancholy _(Mel-on-koly)_**" are parts where Megamind knows how to spell a word, but in his mind, mispronunciates it, I put the mispronunciation in italics and parentheses for you to know about it and laugh.)**

* * *

…should probably get going soon. Roxanne should be here any minute. We're going to have a talk about yesterday. I don't mean to get my hopes up, but she might like me! What if she decides she wants to be my evil queen? If not, I'd consider giving up evil, like I said yesterday. I hope it goes well.

Sinisterly,  
Megamind

October 29, 2010

Dear Journal,

Why are women so confusing? Even I don't understand them and look at the size of this brain; I should understand nearly everything! But, no, not women. Especially not Roxanne.

Roxanne and I had that talk just a little while ago. It did not go well. For me, that is. I don't know how Roxanne feels about it. Judging from her words, she's content with her "decision", but I don't know... I don't understand how anyone could ever love _me_, but her eyes say something different than her lips are saying.

Well, I didn't even tell you what she said, did I? She claimed that a relationship with me would ruin her career. I would never want to hurt her, or ruin her job, but if she only knew how much I loved her. Maybe then she would change her mind.

Maybe I could create some sort of drug which would make her tell the truth about everything? Or change her mind for her? No! That would be unfair, and even though you like to pretend you are evil, you are not and you know this. I could never put Miss Ritchi in that danger. Plus, if I am going to have her, it will be fair and square.

I just can't express how hurt I am. I don't even know what to make of this. Do I go back and kidnap her after this? Do I chase after her, begging for her to change her mind? Do I just forget her and try to live without her? Find a new captive, perhaps?

I wish I could, but the truth is I have no purpose without her. The real reason I kidnap her is because I get lonely. I know I have Minion, who is my best friend, and I have the brainbots, but I want a companion. A female companion. I mean, c'mon! Even Hitler had a girlfriend and I'm not NEARLY as bad as him! There's a difference between evil and wickedness. So, why can't _I_ have a woman in my life?

I remember how good that felt yesterday. Holding her in my arms, kissing her angel lips, secure in her embrace… Oh, yesterday! All of my troubles seemed so far away! How perfectly _The Beatles_ described the feeling for me. If only the world had a reset button….

Normally I would say, "That's it!" but I have already looked into the reset button. The science is impossible. Even for me.

I can only hold on to broken memories and dreams of being with her. Dreams that pop into my head during slumber, which cause the most pleasant type of pain to me, for the thought of her being mine is so enjoyable, but the reality of the situation burns and infuriates me.

Why couldn't I be like Metro Man? Flying away, with the girl…

Speaking of which, before I forget, I must share some significant and rather surprising news. Metro Man isn't Roxanne's boyfriend, and never was. Why? He's gay! I never expected him to be… that way. Oh, I have nothing against gays what-so-ever. It just took the wind out of my sails, if you know what I mean. In fact, in my youth, I was rather bi-curious and had a crush on.. well… remember that this was a _long_ time ago. I sort of used to have a crush on Metro Man, who, at the time, was known as Metro Dude.

I don't know why I did, considering he used to bully me around all of the time, but I used to think he was sort of... hot.

Not anymore, though! Evil is more important than him and it was _**JUST**_ a phase.

Now, I wish I could say the same thing about Roxanne, but I cannot. She is not a passing craze to me, and this I know. She is but utmost perfection; no beauty can surpass hers.

I've been thinking of writing a song for her. Would that be a good idea? Singing isn't my thing, but piano is. I believe this is actually the first time I've written about my little piano-playing obsession, but ever since the one kidnapping that involved the falling piano (cliché, but that was one of my first evil plots) and it when it ended up not falling at all, I had a random piano just laying around the lair, and one day I figured I'd mess around with it, and my mind figured out the instrument fairly well, and with some books I've checked out at the library using the William disguise, I've become a piano god. It doesn't suit my persona, but even bad guys are allowed a soft side, right?

If I wrote a composition for her (and got the courage to play it in front of her), maybe she'd listen to it and maybe she'd change her mind. Oh, if only these "maybe's" were yeses.

I wish I could get the girl. I really never wanted to be "evil" but ever since I was born, that was the label given to me. I really didn't like it, but I had no choice. I just _have_ to be the bad guy. It's my _destiny_. Oh, if only I could choose my own destiny. In that case, Roxanne would come back to the lair and apologize. Of course, I would have to forgive her. How couldn't I? It's just how I am. I may be a villain, but I am a sensitive, insightful villain.

I think Roxanne and I would just be perfect for each other. She's the smartest person I know, after all. I can see us together in the future. Going to the movies, swimming at the beach (okay, so I've never swam in my life before, but I bet she has and could teach me how), spending Valentine's _(VALL-en-tins)_ Day together. Oh, how splendid that would be!

I would do everything for her. I'd make sure that she never got hurt. I'd catch her if she fell. I'd be there for her, through thick and thin, rain or shine. If she was cold, I'd give her my cape to wrap around her. If she was sick, I'd go to the ends of the earth just to find the right medicine _(MED-oo –sin) _that she needed to get well. I'd make sure she was treated like royalty. I know Roxanne is an independent woman, and I would never try to take that away from her, but the second she'd need help, I'd be there to lend a hand to her.

I'd probably be over-protective, but I wouldn't care. I need her and if something were to ever happen to her, I'd never be able to forgive myself for letting it occur. Like that one time she accidentally got scraped from one of my machines… I still can't let that one go, even though Minion tells me she totally forgot and that it was no big deal. But I think it was. She got hurt! How is that _not _a big deal?

I just want her! Not for me ― okay, well, maybe partially for me ― but for her. So that I could make sure she was always happy, and that she was never in harm's way. So that I could be there for her when times were tough and I could kiss every tear that fell against her blessed face.

I hope she's fine walking home on her own. Even if I never see her again, I want to make sure she is taken care of, by someone who really works hard for her, because just anyone deserves to have Roxanne. Even I don't deserve her, and I'm just awesome.

One day, I hope she changes her mind. Maybe she will. Maybe she'll come back. I highly doubt it, but it's a possibility.

I think I want to quit being the bad guy. I'm done! That's it! I've had enough of it. I will never bother anyone ever again. I'll… move! Yes, that's right. I will move to some other city. I'll start over. Minion and I will wear our disguise generators and I'll work for NASA or something and Minion could take care of the house and become a chef or fashion designer or something. I don't know what we'll do, but we will move. As much as I'd miss Roxanne, I can't lay her career on the line or keep her away from what she really desires in life. If she wants a life of reporting and journalism, who am I to stop her from pursuing her dreams? I was told all my life I could never achieve what I really sought after, and I would never, ever wish that upon Roxanne.

I don't even know how she ever ended up feeling anything for me to begin with, considering I'm a blue, bald, alien criminal, but she did, despite all that. Maybe that gives me some hope after all. Not much, but something, right?

No. I need to distance myself from her. I guess I should get packing, then, if I really am going to move away. Like I said, I don't know whereto, or what I will be doing for a living, but I know I'll get out of this city and I will never have to hurt anyone, or Roxanne ever again. She deserves some space and I should let her go before I force her to stay forever. I didn't want her to leave, I didn't want her to walk out of that door, but they say that if you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be.

Sorrowfully,  
Megamind

* * *

**I'll let you be the judge. What do you think? Was it too much, not enough? Like I said, you tell me. If you don't like it, it's not my fault. You have every right to give me constructiveness! Review PLEASE! It's for your own good! :D**


	9. If it Comes Back, it's your's Forever

**Yo, dawg! Wassup? Scratch that; my attempts at achieving gangsterness are sad, so I'll just stick to being a dork again. Here's the newest chapter of my story (as if that needed saying) and the theme song is "About You Now" by Miranda Cosgrove, which I listened to while writing this. So enjoy. Oh, and before I forget, I wanna mention that this **_**is**_** a MegaRox story. I know that's obvious, but in my last chapter I put that part about how Megamind used to have a crush on Wayne, and I want to assure you there will be no slash in here, don't worry. I just put that because I can see Megamind as a teen having a tiny bi-curious crush on Wayne, that's all. It was NOT foreshadowing, just so you don't get scared that MegaRox will no longer be, because as you will soon see in this chapter, MegaRox lives! :D**

* * *

For a villain, Megamind packed things away in a very organized, effeminate fashion. He folded his clothing remarkably neatly and categorized _everything_.

Megamind was packing away his things so that he and Minion could move somewhere else. Of course he was having help from the brainbots, and since he had several thousand of them running (or rather, _flying_) around, the job could have been done very quickly. The brainbots were in charge of equipment like inventions, tools, and materials, whilst Megamind decided he wanted to pack his more personal belongings, like clothing, pictures, and since he did not want anyone else to see it, his journal. It was more like a diary, in actuality, but Megamind refused to use such a feminine word for a log of his private thoughts. Still, he didn't want a brainbots, or even Minion, to find it and then have the potential chance of them reading it.

As he was rummaging through a box full of some scrap paintings he tried to draw during an art obsession he had for two weeks when he was in his early 20's and some pictures from the photo booth at the shopping centre with him and Minion that one time they chased all of the civilians out of the Metro Mall, he came across his old school picture. It showed Metro Man, who at the time called himself Metro Boy, surrounded by all of the other school kids except Megamind, who stood off to the side with Minion in his hands. It was, to a certain extent, heartbreaking. If it weren't for all of that prejudice as a kid, maybe he would have gotten the girl...

The brainbots signalled for an intruder alert. _Ugh, how many times are they going to think of Minion's disguise as an intruder?_ Megamind felt reluctant to go and greet Minion, mostly because he wasn't supposed to be back yet and Megamind didn't know how to announce their move, but he figured he'd have to do it sooner or later, so he might as well not keep him waiting.

Once Megamind got up and stepped though his bedroom doors, he walked toward the "secret" entrance. Expecting Minion to be there, he rolled his eyes and said, "Minion, what is it this ti-"he cut himself off abruptly as he realized it wasn't Minion; it was Roxanne.

"Roxanne?" he said softly. He couldn't believe daring Roxanne's state of being. She was _crying_. She's never cried in front of him before. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing, or a bad thing, so he just walked up to her and just held her. He knew a few rules of relationships and one of them was that when your girl is crying, don't say anything, instead, hold her, and just let her cry in your arms. He whispered in her ear, "It's okay."

To that, Roxanne just let out a sob, as she clutched him tighter. She needed him to know she was sorry. Sorry for ever turning him away. Sorry for thinking that she could live without him. Sorry for never giving him a chance.

Megamind knew she was repentant, just by the way she hugged him. He had pardoned her, but he didn't know how he felt about this. He wanted a new start and he never wanted to hold back Roxanne from her goals in life, such as being a professional reporter.

After she was done weeping, Roxanne looked into the entrancing emerald eyes he possessed and breathed the words, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," he replied as he squeezed her hand a little: not enough to be hurt, but a sufficient amount it took to make it noticed.

"Yes, I should. I just shouldn't have turned you down like that," she spoke up, "I was wrong not to give you a chance. I was scared of what people would think if they ever saw me with you. I was worried about letting Wayne down. I was so worried about everything else that I forgot how I feel about you.

"Really, in truth, even before yesterday not a day passed me by when I didn't think about you," she had to take a quick breath due to her voice getting louder and her body language was growing more expressive as she began to talk with her hands, "and _after_ that, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I told myself that I didn't want to be with you, when I knew I was just lying. I know this changes everything, but I don't care where it takes us. I tried to move on, but I couldn't. I knew you were the one. Look, there's a mountain ahead of us, but I know as long as I'm with you, nothing is impossible! Please don't let our last kiss be our last. I know I was dumb, I was wrong, and I let you down, but I know how I feel about you now. Please, can you forgive me?"

"I forgave you the moment you left," he tenderly assured with a welcoming smile on his face. Megamind was very pleased with the situation before him. He wasn't happy that Roxanne had felt so miserable, but he was glad that she had changed her mind, glad that she was his to keep.

Roxanne took the blue man's hand into her own, and parted her lips, about to kiss him, until she noticed brainbots rushing all around the room, redistributing things all into boxes that were scattered across the room, all labelled on the outside. "What's going on with your... flying robots over there?" she asked, being the nosy reporter she was.

Megamind unhurriedly drew back and tore his hand apart from Roxanne's. "I decided that, in order to preserve your career and Metro _Mahn's_ reputation, I should move out of Metrocity," he said, glaring down at the ground. After his love's change of heart, he felt rather stupid to make the decision.

"Are you still going?" Roxanne said with watery eyes. She knew that Megamind was trying to do good by her, but she couldn't help but hate to see him leave. She realized how she felt about him and knew that she wanted to be with him, despite all possible difficulties.

"I don't want to be a burden to you. It's probably for the best that I go. I care about you, Roxanne, and when people care about someone, they do what's best for them, even if it's not exactly what they want. I know how much you respect your career and I don't want to take that independence away from you. Roxanne, I don't ever want to hurt you and if you lost your occupation to me, I would never forgive myself." It hurt him to say it, but he knew it was all true. He didn't want to trouble Roxanne. He knew she deserved a great life and that he couldn't provide it for her. He may possibly be able to make her happy, but he didn't want to take away the contentment she had with her old life.

She felt bad, for she knew he wouldn't have declined her an hour ago, but she cold-heartedly rejected him. So, trying to win him, she exclaimed, "But that isn't what's best for me; you are!" She just wanted him to see that: that she didn't need anything else except for him.

"What if you find out that you don't like me after this whole thing? You want to risk your employment for what may not even be permanent?" He didn't understand it. He was trying to do the right thing for once by letting her move on, and she didn't want to. Her thought on the matter at hand was both a blessing and a curse.

"Megamind, I know how much you care for me, and I know how much I like you, and I don't know how long it will last, but I know what is good for me and you leaving is _not_ good for me."

"Are you sure?" he questioned. He never wanted to do wrong by her, and if he did, he didn't know how he would ever be able to manage with the guilt. To that day, he still could barely bear knowing that he had managed to accidentally scrape her that once with that one robot in the earlier years of kidnapping. And that was just a small scratch.

"Look, you got the girl, can't you just accept it?" she giggled with a smile in her eyes.

At that time, they locked eye contact until Roxanne glanced between his emerald orbs and his periwinkle lips shortly after, and that gave Megamind the signal to go and kiss her, so he leaned forward, parted his chops, and entwined his lips with hers.

What surprised him was that it felt even more enchanting than the first time they osculated, by the means of fireworks going off in his head and church bells ringing within his amethyst-tinted ears. He had always disbelieved in magic, but that kiss had proved him wrong. It felt good to be back in one another's embrace again, especially without having to worry about death.

Roxanne broke the kiss off at an appropriate time, and then looked deep into the glowing green globes that she adored and feebly demanded, "Stay."

Megamind could not argue with that, so just slyly smiled and fiercely whispered, "Temptress," which only widened Roxanne's grin. Yet, the handsome alien had to double-check everything once more, "So, you're sure you want to be with me?"

"Yes, silly!" she laughed in addition to playfully poking her finger on Megamind's nose.

"So, how is this all going to work out? I mean, are we going to talk about this?" he asked, trying to make sure that they would get the chance to make clarity of the whole thing. He just had to make sure that this is what she truly desired.

"Well, I was hoping we would. Can we do that now, then?" she queried.

Megamind replied with a chirpy, yet petty, tone, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Roxanne was escorted hand-in-hand by her soon-to-be companion, and was once again led into the room where they had conversed an hour earlier; however, this time when they took seats, Megamind had chosen to sit with her on a sleek and modern loveseat which was, not surprisingly, black in colour.

"So, about this whole 'us' thing, what do you suppose we do?" the extra-terrestrial mentioned, being the first to speak of the subject matter.

"Truthfully," the reporter sighed, "I don't know." What seemed like a long silence had ensued that, followed by her saying, "I know it means a lot to you, but do you think that you consider laying off the whole 'super villain' thing, at least for a while? Look, I want to be with you, but I don't want to be dating a fugitive. Do you understand?"

"I've already considered that, and I really don't want to," he trailed off, making Roxanne briefly disappointed until he followed up with, "but I'll do it for you," verbalized in a sweet, joyful tone, to which Roxanne could not resist responding by a peck on the cheek to, which made the alien blush an adorable shade of magenta.

"How about a secret relationship? It's the only way I could be with you and keep my position as ace reporter," Roxanne suggested.

"I guess. I want to shout my love for you from every rooftop for the whole world to hear, but I suppose I can suppress," he responded with a seductive smirk.

The reporter drew closer to him and magnetically murmured, "It'll be exciting, a secret love affair. Just imagine the risk, the jeopardy, the _thrill_." That last part sent chills down her blue beau's back.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Megamind spoke softly with a sweet stroke of his lips against his partner's. He then managed to put his arm around the woman after their kiss.

Roxanne knew she was so lucky to have a man who actually cared about her this much. Most guys only went after her for sex or publicity (which is half of the reason she decided to fake a relationship with Wayne), but not Megamind. He may have been a villain, but she knew better. He was a sweet, compassionate, loving gentleman who appreciated her and respected her. He treasured her as if she were some precious metal, if not better. He seemed to value her for more than even she thought she was and he treated her like a wild flower: one of nature's beauties that is able to take care of itself, but still delicate, fragile, and graceful. He made her out to be this grand and glorious goddess. If only everyone else knew how wonderful he was...

But Roxanne realized that it was everyone else's loss. They were missing out on a spectacular someone and if they didn't want to accept him, fine, but that wouldn't stop her from spending time with this fantastic fellow whom she had for a boyfriend.

"I'm so glad I came back," Roxanne stated in pure pleasance.

"Me too," her lover agreed with a tiny tug luring her closer to him.

For a while, they just sat there, collectively comfy and cosy in each other's company, not worrying about anything and just relaxing, secure in one another's embrace.

Then a sudden thought hit Roxanne. "So, we're never going to be able to go out for dates, will we?" she asked, upset by her realization.

"Oh, Roxanne. You're so inexperienced. Of course we will!" Megamind exclaimed as if it were practically obvious.

"Okay, then, smart ass," she joked, "how do you plan on doing _that_?"

"Oh, trust me, darling. I've got it _all_ figured out."

* * *

**Ehh? What did you think? Did I go overboard with all of the tongue twisters? Appears I've adopted an admiration of alliteration in abovementioned addition about amorous associates. Okay, I'm sorry. I know I went overboard with the alliteration in the story, but it's fun to write alliteration, so can you really reprimand me? Well, reviews please! And stay tuned for the next chapter! What is Megamind's plan for public dates? You'll find out if you keep reading! :D**


	10. Incognito

**AN UPDATE! Really, I am sorry for the lack of updates on this story lately. I started another fanfic, _MegaScars_, which I've been more inspired to write about, since that topic really hits me and I can relate a lot to it, especially since I just started high shool and I don't even have time to write anything because of that! But, here we are! An update! Theme song: Incognito by OMFGitsJackandDean (really funny). And, well, that's all. Here you are, people of Metrocity, chapter ten of _Secure in Your Embrace_.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" the reporter asked nervously.

"Roxanne, my dear, since when have a failed to do the miraculous?" her boyfriend responded, being the ego-centric person he always was.

To that, Roxanne just gave him a brazen glare and voiced, "You're kidding, right?"

"Oh, don't you worry 'bout a thing!" Megamind protested. He knew his idea was perfectly fine and non-evil, or at least he hoped. He had used the Disguise Generator many times before and knew that it did no harm.

As she looked over her shoulder around the corner of the building, she felt obligated to ask the question of his commitment to the good side, "This isn't going to hurt anyone, is it? Because you said you would give up evil, and if not, there is no way on earth we can-" as she was getting more heated, she was cut off by her blue beau.

"Roxanne, look me in the eyes," he said softly, and then paused for a moment so she could fix her eyes upon him, "Would I lie about something like that?" His voice was so sincere, a side of him she wasn't used to, but something she certainly did not mind.

"I guess not, but this does not seem like a safe plan, have you ever tried this out before?"

"Many, many times before! I would never put you at immediate risk for something I have never tested in advance. So, just wait here and I'll be back before you know it, okay?"

"Fine," she sighed with a roll of her eyes. Normally she would do things for herself, because she was an independent, liberated woman, but she wasn't sure of how this technology worked and if it _was_ something wicked, she didn't want to have anything to do with it.

Roxanne saw her boyfriend switch a dial on his watch like he did earlier that day and he appeared to be the same man he looked like, too. Once he did, he went around the corner and started to chat with a woman and asked her if he could take a picture of her with his "state of the art" camera for a collage of Metro City he was working on. She agreed to it and he supposedly took a picture of her, though Roxanne knew better. He thanked her for her time and walked around the corner of the Metro Café again.

"Oh, you sly dog," Roxanne flirted, and then remembered what she was _actually_ going to say, "What happened to no lying? Lying is evil, you know?"

"What can I say? Old habits die hard," he joked, and as much as Roxanne tried not to laugh, she couldn't help but find it amusing.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" the disguised Megamind exclaimed in the overexcited voice he often used when he came "close" to destroying Metro Man.

Megamind let Roxanne choose where she wanted to go, and when she said she wanted to ride bikes in the park, he was a little nervous, but he said that Roxanne could choose, so he tried to be a man and deal with her decision.

Of course, Roxanne impersonated the woman they'd spotted earlier near the Metro Café. She appeared to be a woman in her late 20's, a little younger than Roxanne. She had sleek, jet black hair that went down to her hips and her complexion colour conveyed creamed coffee. She had a pointed chin and a triangular face. Her eyes were dark ebony. She sported a city-chic style with a black petticoat, grey skinny jeans, and a pink scarf.

Megamind, on the other hand, was a short, white-skinned man with long blonde hair. He was dressed in dark straight jeans and a black V-neck, that revealed a small amount of blonde chest hair.

"Um, Roxanne," he murmured so lowly that she could not hear him in the middle of the busy recreational area, full of people. He had to repeat himself several times until he managed to say in a regular voice that made him feel like he was shouting, "Roxanne!"

"What?" she defensively said in a self-protective manner.

Megamind started to mutter words without forming a whole sentence, "You see, I, it's just, well, I can't, don't know how to, it's embarrassing, but, uh, I, don't know, well, it's actually kind of funny-"

"Just spit it out!" Roxanne interrupted him, getting aggravated with his hesitation.

"I can't ride a bike," he admitted, embarrassed and timid.

"How haven't you? Well, I guess considering your upbringing... but still?"

He lowered his voice so that the people around them could not hear the little give-aways in his dialogue, and spoke, "Well, once, I made a tricycle when I was 2 years old that help bust some of my prison uncles out of their cells, but other than that, I never really had to know how to ride a bike, and besides, even if I did, I never would have gotten the opportunity to just cruise around town without people making a big scene of me going out into public."

That statement stirred Roxanne, and she shook her head in disappointment. _What was with people? Why couldn't they just accept him as an average person? _Roxanne knew he was so much more than ordinary, but she also knew he deserved to be accepted for who he was. _So what if he is an alien? Wayne is one, too, so what's the deal?_

"Then we'll just have to rent you one with training wheels, won't we?" she giggled with a wide grin on her soft, gentle face.

"Heh heh," he fake-laughed.

"I mean, if you don't want to-" she offered before Megamind cut her off.

"No! I insist! We shall ride bi-sickles if that is what you desire. I'll even pay to rent them," he boasted.

"Was that money made _legally_?" she asked, looking down at him like he was a child who needed to be disciplined.

He blushed in embarrassment. "Some of it," he spoke, trying to act innocent, like a kid getting caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"In that case, it's covered. But, I don't' want you doing that anymore, understand? If this is _ever_ going to work out between me and you, you have got to start acting like a solid citizen. No shadiness. No criminal activity, do you hear me?"

"I guess," he groaned, rolling his eyes like a teenager.

"Good boy!" Roxanne patted him on the head like a dog. To her, something just didn't feel right about him being in a disguise. She wanted to touch his big blue bald head and kiss his cerulean lips, not hold hands with the forged human. She was still happy, because it was still him and she enjoyed every second she spent with him (well, _almost _every second) but it _wasn't_ him. He couldn't be his true self without being spotted and that fact sickened her to her stomach. While half of it was caused by him acting like a child and committing crimes such as destruction of public property and theft, the other half was caused by prejudice. He wouldn't have done the "evil" stunts if it weren't for all the judgement he received during his childhood, and it made her internally furious.

But, on the outside, she was in bliss. After all, she was with the man that she loved. Well, who she thought she loved, anyways.

"Two bikes, please," Roxanne requested of the bicycle vendor, "Oh, and do you have an adult sized one with training wheels on it? Little guy over here don't know how to ride a bike," she laughed, briefly turning to the blonde hologram that replaced the periwinkle alien, and giving him a teasing wink. He could feel his cheeks empurpling, or, well, in disguise, reddening.

"Ha ha! I actually think I have one. Let me check," the tanned man said with a blatant Italian accent, revolving around so that he could examine his collection of bikes available for the public to use. Since she was given some time, she rotated back to the undercover Megamind. He gave her a comical smirk, and she tittered and then pecked him on his lips for an ephemeral moment. He grabbed her waist and spun her around as she giggled like a schoolgirl. He put her down when the man returned and spoke, "Ma'am, I found one I think you might be able to use."

The masked Megamind and camouflaged Roxanne went over to check out the cycle. As they realized which one it was, Roxanne burst out into laughter and Megamind blushed. Even more.

"I apologize, it's the only one we have available. How about this, if you still want to use it, I'll give you a fifty-percent off discount off of everything you decide to rent. Sound okay?"

"That's wonderful. I'll need one more for myself, and two helmets as well," she requested of the merchant.

"Oh, yes. I have yours right here," he motioned as he pulled over the one he permitted her to use. "And here are your helmets," he spoke, "And that'll total to ten dollars."

Roxanne pulled out her own silver purse and reached for a five-dollar bill, three one-dollar bills, six quarters, three dimes, and four nickels. _Must be trying to get rid of some change_. "Thank you so much," she verbalized to the vendor, "How long can we use them, by the way?"

"For you, an hour. For pretty boy over here, well, he can keep it," he chuckled, "For practice, ya know!"

"Thanks!" Roxanne said as she clicked on her helmet across her head. We'll be back in an hour."

"Yes, thank you," Megamind reluctantly showed gratitude. He was grateful that the man let him keep the bike, and for free, but he was so discontent with the bicycle that he couldn't help but feel a little insulted.

"Anytime!" he exclaimed.

Megamind clicked on his turquoise helmet and walked the bike over a little bit further away from the vendor's station, where he found Roxanne to be. "Well," his angel called to him, "what are you waiting for?"

"Ro-" he hesitated. He couldn't reveal their identities. "Rhonda! Rhonda, I don't want to ride a floral pink bike. It will ruin all pride and dignity I have in me."

"Oh, what dignity? C'mon! Be a man!" she kidded.

"This bi-sickle won't help any with that!" he protested.

She laughed at his mispronunciation. She loved it when he did that; pronounce simple words wrong, that is. "Oh, Martin! Just do it. These people probably won't ever recognize you again, so just go for it. That man was nice enough to let you keep it to practice, so you could at least use it!" _She's a good _actress.

To that, Megamind gave a stern no-matter-what-you-say-or-do-I-am-not-getting-on-that-godforsaken-bike look.

"Pwese?" she pouted her lip with an adorable puppy-dog look.

He couldn't resist that look on the little, innocent face of hers. "Fine!" he gave in.

He loudly questioned Roxanne, who was already taking off riding, "Hey, erm… Rhonda!"

"Yeah?" she asked in return.

"Um, how do I... do it?"

* * *

**Hey there! What did you think? It's kind of a fluffy little chapter. Well, thank you for everyone who has reviewed and/or favourited and/or followed my story(s). Please keep reviewing! I need inspiration, people! :P**

**Well, there was chapter ten. I can't promise you another update until at least a week. Probably not until January or February, though. But, I will try! Okay, well stay tuned, and if you haven't already, check out _MegaScars_. If you like this story, you'll probably like that one a lot more because there's so much more detail and better word choice. But, I'll go no. And remember: REVIEW! :D**


	11. Megamind's Journal 3

**Hey! Here's chapter 11 to _Secure in Your Embrace_. I'm out of shool for now (for Chirstmas Vacation) so if you have an update request, let me know since I'm gonna have lots of free time on my hands that I can put aside for writing. This chapter's theme song should be "At Last" by Etta James, which is an awesome song. Okay, well, READ! :D**

* * *

…I didn't want her to leave, I didn't want her to walk out of that door, but they say that if you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be.

Sorrowfully,  
Megamind

* * *

October 29, 2010

Dear Journal,

Oh, how wonderful things have happened since the last time I have written in you! I said I was going to leave Metrocity and start over. That I would leave Roxanne and everyone else behind because no one liked me and Roxanne was not interested in me.

This is one of the few times you will hear me say this, but I'm very, very pleased that I was wrong.

Here's the story:

After I was done writing, I actually started to pack away and, of course, the brainbots helped like they always do when we pack to change Evil Lairs. I was trying to organize things and get it all sorted out before Minion would have come back.

The brainbots send an "Intruder Alert", and since I was expecting Minion to have returned from his day off, and the brainbots _always_ mistaken his disguise as an intruder, I shouted "Minion! What is it this time?" and I know that it sounds rude considering he would have just gotten home, if it had indeed been him, but I was in a bad mood. Roxanne just rejected me and left, I wanted to go and move away, I was tired, I was upset and I didn't want anyone, not even Minion, to bother me right then. I didn't want him to try to convince me to stay or tell me that I was being irrational. No, I just wanted to mope around and self-loathe for a while.

But, as I looked around the corner, I didn't see Minion or his disguise, but Roxanne. And not just any version of Roxanne either, no, this was a _crying_ Roxanne. And I don't think language can even begin to portray how I felt when I witnessed her break down into tears. I couldn't tell if the situation was a positive or negative incidence, but I just did what my instinct told me to do: hold her.

I once read that when the girl you love is crying, don't tell them to stop, but, instead, you hold them, let them cry on your shoulder, and just listen to them, if they say anything at all. Well, I took into consideration that suggestion I heard before, and I think it helped her. I whispered into her ear the words, "It's okay," and her grip on me just tightened at that.

She told me she was sorry and I told her that she shouldn't have been. Really, I did feel a little hurt from her and I was glad she apologized, but I couldn't have let her known that I felt I deserved an apology. I mean, I wasn't even sure of my emotions at the time, so how could I expect her to understand that I wanted her to apologize without sounding like a total jerk? I just couldn't, so I lied, naturally. Well, half of me felt like she shouldn't have, but the other half of me felt like she was the one to blame, but I just couldn't let her know that if I really wanted to win her.

But, I don't know, does that make any sense? Sometimes feelings don't make sense, do they? I wish they were always logic-based, so that way, I could understand it better, bearing in mind my most-highest level of intellect, but I don't know how what I feel for her can just be a bunch of atoms and electrons lined up in a certain pattern. There has to be something more than meets the eye (or microscope _(micro-scaw-pay)_). There just has to be…

Anyways, she apologized, telling me that she felt that she shouldn't have left me just because of her career and that she felt she was being selfish. She asked me to forgive her. How silly is she? Can't she see that I would forgive her no matter what she did? She could tell me she killed a man for all I care; I would still defend her and forgive her. I mean, I know she would never do something like that, because Roxanne is the most caring, loving people I know, but what I'm saying is that…. I don't know what I'm saying. I just know that I'd do anything for her and that I'd forgive her no matter what the situation. I told her that I forgave her the second she walked out that holographic wall.

Then, we were just about to kiss when Roxanne saw the flying brainbots carrying around my stuff, getting ready to move away. She asked me about them. As ridiculously stupid as I felt, I had to tell her the truth about me leaving. She asked if I was still going to go. I told her that it would probably be for the best if I did so that she could keep her job and have a normal life. She told me that all she wanted was me. All she needed was me.

Now, I hate to admit this, but I know that I can't provide Roxanne with the type of life she deserves. She should be able to work at CNN by now, with a rich, _human_ husband who can buy her extravagant possessions and take her on lavish vacations and give her brilliant children. I can't do that. I don't have the money to legally buy her classy jewellery and fine art and expensive chocolates and such. I can't take her out into public, being the real me, without engendering a huge riot. And God only knows if we could ever have children. I don't think our chromosomes would line up and form homologous pairs. We have the same haploid number and whatnot, considering I still have fourty-six in my body cells and twenty-three in my sex cells, just like humans, but I don't think our chromosomes would match up. And even if they did, what type of life would that kid have? It'd be harassed. It wouldn't fit in anywhere except for home. The radicals would probably seek out to kill it, so what type of parent would that make me?

I just can't give a normal life to her, so I told her I should go. I was actually going to, too, hadn't she pleaded me to do otherwise. I don't know why I gave in, because I knew that I would only give her a life full of trouble and abasement, but I did. Darn those beautiful ocean eyes of hers! Making me give in to whatever she requests!

After I agreed to staying, we talked about how we could work out the whole "us" thing. We decided on a low-profile relationship, considering it was the only way that we could be a couple and she could maintain her status as an ace reporter, both of which were important. Then, we nuzzled for a bit, until Roxanne brought up the matter of public dates. She doubted that we could even go on a date in public. Did she forget my mad genius?

Later, we went into town, me in my disguise that made me appear as a blonde human and Roxanne, just being Roxanne. I tricked this woman into believing I was a photographer, making a collage of Metro City with my new state-of-the-art camera, and that I was taking a picture of her for that. Really, I was just scanning her so that Roxanne could use her as a disguise.

Roxanne was a little upset by my lying to the woman we spotted near the Metro Café, but she managed to get over it, knowing that I did it so that she could remain protected.

After that, Roxanne used that woman's disguise to go with me to Metro Park. We rented bikes, and since I didn't know how to ride one, we had to get one for me with training wheels on it. Well, the only one the vendor had with training wheels on it was, get this, floral and pink. And it was a little too small for me, considering it was most likely made for a female child.

Now, listen. If the woman you loved begged for you to ride that bike, would you? At first, I really didn't want to. I mean, c'mon, my pride and dignity were at jeopardy here! Call me egotistical all you want, I really didn't wanna get on that damn bike! But, really, that crosses some serious self-image boundaries for me, and I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice. It was for _Roxanne_. And if Roxanne wanted me to go climb Mount Everest with nothing on but a purple tutu and a push-up bra, I'd be damned if I didn't, because, well, it's _Roxanne_.

So, I rode it. She had to teach me, though. It was rather comical attempting to ride it. I eventually got the hang of it (after falling about fifty times!) and we rode around the park. It was probably the most fun I've had in ages! The vendor let me keep the bicycle for training and Roxanne made me thank him, even though I really didn't want to (he was being an ass; I mean, think about this: a random guy you've never met before lets you keep a girly bike with training wheels so you can "practice". To me, it just sounds creepy and insulting).

Afterwards, we stopped by the Metro Diner (seriously, why does _everything_ in this town have to have the word "Metro" in it?) and had late lunch. She had a fish sandwich and I had a double _(daub-lay) _cheeseburger. It was delicious and to top it all of, we split a strawberry milkshake. So, I did have most of it, but that's because Roxanne said she was full, so… yeah.

I dropped her off at her place, and we made arrangements to see each other in two days. She was going to be having a "party". In case you don't know, a party is a social gathering where a host will invite a large collection of close acquaintances and those acquaintances will sometimes invite their close acquaintances. Generally, the people will engage in activities such as games and discussion, and they will eat food (commonly pizza, chips of potato, sandwiches, and cookies) and drink beverages (alcoholic beverages such as beer and wine coolers, soda, and punch). Don't feel bad if you didn't know what that meant because I didn't either. Roxanne had to explain it to me earlier, so I think I have a better understanding of it now, and will be going to her "party" two days from now, on Sunday.

She told me to dress up, as it is a part of an American custom for the holiday of Halloween _(Ollo-ween)_. I do not know what I will dress up as, but I hope to impress her. Of course, I'll still be disguised, but my disguise will be in disguise as well. Oooh! Double _(Dawb-lay) _whammy!

Oh, I'm just so glad that she is mine. At last, she is mine! She leaves me with lethalogica, the inability to put my finger on the right word. I can't possibly describe how I'm feeling as of now. After all of this suffering and heartbreak, after all of the agony and anguish, at the end of the day, I am finally glorious, and I want to burst out into jubilant song and shout my exaltation to the heavens above, for I am triumphant! Victory is mine! I have won! At long last, subsequent to all of the failures I have endured, after all of the chaos and calamity, I have ultimately succeeded, for she is mine. Not Metro Man's, not Hal's, not any other guy's. No. She's _mine_.

Well, I think it's about time I go. I haven't been getting much sleep lately, and I know that today I can sleep in absolute tranquillity and composure, not having to worry about my unrequited love for Roxanne, so I can rest in sheer peace of mind, because it is now _definitely_ requited.

Joyously,

Megamind

* * *

**What did you think? Please review! I can't beg you enough to review! So, please, do it. I get so sad an uninspired when I see no new reviews on my story after like, a week, so please, if you read this, just comment on anything you want. Like your favourite part or something I should work on as an author or WHATEVER. Okay, well, other than that, thanks to all of the people who do review my story. I love you all! And stay tuned for the next instalment of _Secure in Your Embrace_.**


	12. I Will NOT Be a Princess!

**OH MY GOD AN UPDATE! Lol! Hey there, MegaFans! :D I haven't updated this story since December, but I promised I would finish it, and I will. I was just so busy with shoolwork and trying to get into this performing arts shool for next year (AND I GOT IN!) and yeah...**

**But it's summer now, so you're in luck! I am going to work on my longer stories a lot more often now, versus the drabbles I'd write in Comp. Tech. (which you should check out if you haven't done so already). I plan on working on this one and _MegaScars_, and a one-shot that will be published by the end of summer even if it kills me (it will be titled "Destiny", so watch out for it!)**

**Well, here you go. The next installment of _Secure in Your Embrace_. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Minion, I don't care what you say! I don't care how hard you worked on it! I will _not _be a princess!"

"Oh, please, Sir!" Minion pleaded, "I have been working on it for ages. And Metro Man will never guess it's you if you are disguised as a woman."

Megamind hated lying to his best friend, but _no one_ could know about him and Roxanne, not even Minion. He told him that he was going to crash Metro Man's Halloween party in order to see what he was up to. He said he wanted to go alone, so they'd have less of a chance of getting caught, since he didn't want to pull any big stunt there.

He was actually going to Roxanne's annual Halloween party at her apartment. This was a great opportunity to learn about the type of social group Roxanne had and how she interacted with other people besides those in her professional life. He wanted to make a good impression, even if they would never find out who he actually was. He wanted to show to Roxanne that he knew how to socialise with people and that he could easily befriend those people by using humour, intellect, and etiquette.

Minion was trying to convince him to dress as a wicked princess, because he had already made a dress for Roxanne in case she ever decided to take the offer to be his Evil Queen. It was the most beautiful dress Megamind had ever seen, but he wanted to dress suavely and gentlemanly. He wanted Roxanne to die inside every time she looked at him, because she knew she had to suppress the burning desire to rip off the disguise and drag him into her bedroom.

What he _didn't _want was her to laugh at him in a soft, lacy, gothic gown that looked as if it had been preserved from the Victorian Era. Especially not after the girly bike in the park. Not to mention, he wanted to save the outfit for Roxanne, even if it meant she would have to be his _Noble_ Queen. _Just because she's a good citizen doesn't mean she can't dress like a bad-ass._

"No, Minion! I don't care! It's Miss Ritchi's, for when she decides to be my Evil Queen!"

"No offence, Sir, but I really don't think that she will be taking that offer anytime soon..."

_How would YOU know? _"No. I don't care. I will _**NOT**_ go as a princess and that is final!" the blue alien shouted. He didn't mean to be so rude, but he had to get his point across that he would not, under any circumstance, dress as a woman ever again. Ever. _Especially_ not after the incident of '06...

The incident of '06 was not pretty (even if he was).

"Oh, Sir, please! I worked so hard on it! Just try it on, and see what you think!" Minion begged.

"I don't even have any female disguises besides the one of Miss Ritchi, and I refuse to use that one. It would be plain too obvious that something was up if there were two Miss Ritchi's there at the party," he contested.

"But she'd be dressed up!" Minion countered.

"But _SHE'D_ notice if there was another one of her!" Megamind's arguments were so convincing to him that he almost started to believe that he really was going to Metro Man's party.

"You make a valid point, Sir..." Minion seemed very upset about it, as if he had put in all that effort for nothing.

This made Megamind have a little but of sympathy, so he said, "Look, Minion, one day Roxanne will wear that dress, I promise you. And you will get to see it on her, and it will look beautiful, but until then, you need to be a little patient. Okay?"

"Okay. How can you be so certain that she will try it on one day, though? She is so set on her morals, and I don't think she'd ever turn to the dark side with us. I don't mean to burst your bubble, Sir. I am just trying to be practical."

"She will, just trust me, Minion. Have I ever been wrong about this sort of thing?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer that!" he snapped. "It was rhetorical."

"Okay..."

"I give you my word that she will one day. But she can't if I wear it out! Can she?"

"I guess not..."

"Minion, good things come to those who wait. Now, are you gonna work on my costume now or what?"

"Well, what would you like to be?"

"Typically, one dresses up as something supernatural and/or paranormal, or they could dress up as if they are in one profession, that they really aren't. I want to do something that isn't over-done. Like, not a zombie or a ghost. I don't want to do something totally out there, though. Definitely not a _princess_. How about you figure out something while I go... construct my artificial identity in case anyone gets suspicious of who I _really_ am."

"Good idea, sir. However, we only have one day until his gathering. You should probably just make a choice on something now, so I'll have time to make it the most charismatic, sophisticated, eye-catching costume there!" The anticipation in his crescendoing voice was overwhelmingly potent.

"Ugh! Minion, you're such a pill!" Megamind frustratedly said.

He couldn't think of anything. He was hoping Minion would have the creativity to come up with something, but if you want something done right, you just have to do it yourself.

A vampire? Nah, too common. A cactus? That's just... no. A police officer? That'd be funny considering his criminal history, but he decided against it. He wanted to do something bad-ass, but something with class. There was only one thing that fit that description...

Oh, it would be wonderful! The looks on their human faces once he amazed them with his cunning charm and style! He'd be a classic showman! He'd be the life of the party! He'd be the centre of attention! They'd cheer him on as he bewildered everyone around him. Oh, how he could see it as if it were taking place right in front of him! The mere thought of it gave him a high. He could hardly wait. It was just too perfect!

"Minion, I have made a decision!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I will be Bluedini: the greatest magician to walk the face of the earth!"

* * *

**What did you think? It wasn't that much, but I figured I'd let you in on what was going on. So, how do you think this will work out? Will he be the greatest magician to walk the face of the earth? Or will it be a total flop? REVIEW! PLEASE! They're like virtual hugs to me on rainy days. Okay, so that's a little weird, but DO IT ANYWAYS. Thank you(: I hope you enjoyed it, and watch out for the next chapter: Roxanne's Party.**


End file.
